This is How A Heart Breaks
by Sasha.Rizzoli
Summary: Olivia's Heart is broken one too many times. How does she react? Completely rewritten
1. Chapter 1

**This is How A Heart Breaks- (competely rewritten)**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!!**

Olivia and Elliot have been dating for about 2 months and everything was going great, or so Olivia thought.

One summer night, near the end of their shift, Olivia and Elliot were sitting at their desks finishing up paperwork from a case, earlier that day.

Elliot looked up at Olivia. He had something important to tell her and it had been bugging him all day.

"Liv, I needa talk to you, could you please come with me in the interrogation room?"

Olivia looked up, confused. "Uh, yeah sure"

"What the hell is going on?" she thought as she followed Elliot in to the interrogation room.

Olivia sat down as Elliot shut the door behind them, before sitting beside Olivia and holding her hand.

"What's going on, El?" Olivia asked looking in to Elliot's eyes.

Elliot took a deep breath before finally deciding on how he was going to break the news to his partner/lover. "Kathy's pregnant…And I'm moving back home to be with her and the kids"

Olivia's confusion turned to hurt and anger in an instant. She stood up and looked down at him. "Well go enjoy your life, then" she shouted then ran out, grabbing her purse and keys on her way out. Elliot grabbed her by the wrist to stop her from running off. But Olivia was desperate to get out, so her right fist swung and came in to contact with Elliot's right cheek.

Laughter and woah's could be heard through out the squad room. Elliot instantly let go of Olivia and she was gone.

Elliot sat at his desk, rubbing where Olivia's fist had struck him, as he tried to call her on her mobile phone. But it must've been turned off, because it kept going straight to voice mail.

"That's it, I'm going to her apartment" he thought as he stood and walked out.

_This is it now,_

_Everybody get down,_

_This is all I can take,_

_This is how a heart breaks_

_You take a hit now_

_You feel it break down_

_Make you stay wide awake_

_This is how a heart breaks_

At Olivia's apartment, he knocked and rang her phone, but she refused to answer either one. But Elliot was persistent, he kept knocking until, Olivia got pissed off and finally answered the door. She swung it open, before throwing out everything that he owned that were still in her apartment. "Now leave me the hell alone!!" she shouted before slamming the door shut.

Elliot leaned again the wall beside the door. "Liv, please forgive me" He begged through the door.

But the only answer he received was, "Fuck off, you bastard. Go home to your ex-wife, the one you really love!"

Elliot sighed and walked away. But he was determined to get her to forgive him.

**A/N :Please let me know if u want this to continue! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is chapter 2 for people who requested it!!! ) sorry it took so long! But I was busy writing 'Secrets Revealed'.  
I don't own Law and Order:SVU or any alcohol!!! although i could easily go buy some, since the legal age is 18 here in Australia!! )**

After Elliot left, Olivia went to bed and cried herself to sleep, which is where she woke early the next morning and got up to pack her suitcase.

She arranged a flight to Los Angeles and then had a shower.

She got to the airport in time for her 1pm to Los Angeles. She took one last look at New York, her home up until now and got on to the airplane; Los Angeles was going to be her new home, away from Elliot and all the pain.

When she finally arrived in LA, she was tired, she went to her hotel room and placed her suitcase on the bed, before going to the local pub and bought a big bottle of 'Jack Daniels', she wanted to drink away the pain.

She went back to her hotel room and locked the door behind her, before sitting on the bed with the bottle in hand.

Olivia rubbed her eyes, "I needa take a walk" she thought and sighed. Before getting up and walking out.

She happened to walk past the local police precinct, "What the hell…" she thought, "I'm here I may as well get a job"

She walked in to the precinct and went in to the Special Victims squad room, where she met a tall, skinny, blonde haired female detective.

"Hello, how may I help you?"

Olivia shook the lady's hand. "I'm Detective Olivia Benson from Manhattan, I was wondering if I could speak to your captain?"

The detective smiled. "I'm Detective Samantha Sims. Captain Laxon's office is over there" Sam said as she pointed to her right, where an office door was closed.

Olivia nodded. "Thank you" and walked to the door and knocked.

She walked in, when she received an answered. The tall chubby man with balding head, he stood up and extended his hand.

"Hello, I'm Captain Steve Laxon, how may I help you?"

"Hello, sire. I'm Detective Olivia Benson from the Manhattan SVU at the 16 precinct. I was wondering if you have any positions open?"

Captain Laxon smiled. "Actually I do and I've heard so much about you. So the job's yours if you want it"

Olivia smiled and shook his hand, "Thank you, sir, I really appreciate it"

"Glad to have you aboard, you start on Monday and Detective Samantha Sims, will be your partner"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elliot sat at his desk 2 days later, wondering where Olivia was, he hadn't seen her since she stormed out of the precinct 3 days earlier. And he was determined to find out where his best friend/partner/ex-lover was.

He got up from his desk and knocked on Captain Cragen's door before walking in. Cragen was sitting at his desk reading a file; he looked up when Elliot entered.

"What can I do for you, Elliot?"

"Capt. Where is Olivia?"

Cragen sighed, he knew that Elliot was going to ask sooner or later about the location of his now former partner. "She called me 2 days ago, saying that she got a transfer"

Elliot was shock. "Where?"

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you"

Elliot shook his head in disbelief. "No. I don't believe you" Elliot stormed out of the precinct to his car. He had to see if the Captain was telling the truth or not.

He drove to Olivia's apartment and knocked on the door. He received no answer, so he used the key that Olivia had given to him, when they started dating.

He was in complete shock when he opened the door, Cragen had been telling the truth, she was gone, and her apartment was empty.

Elliot let some stray tears slip down his cheeks, before leaning against a wall, where he slid to the floor. He grabbed his mobile phone out of his pocket and dialled Olivia's mobile phone number, only to discover that it was now disconnected.

"_This number is disconnected. Please check the number and try again" _was what the recording told him.

"Shit" Elliot cried. "Where the hell is she? I needa know that she is okay"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia sat on the bed in her hotel room with a half empty bottle of 'Jack Daniels' in her hand. She was depressed and couldn't stop thinking about Elliot; she was trying to drink away the pain. She hated Elliot so much at that time.

She wasn't due to begin work til next week, so she'd been sitting around in her hotel room, crying and drinking, because she couldn't move in to her new apartment for a couple more days.

"I can't forgive him. Not this time. He's hurt me too many times, just like everyone else. I hate my life" She thought to herself as she got up and walked over to the window.

It wasn't much of a view, but she just stood there watching the sunset.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elliot walked in to the house and Kathy walked up to him.

"El, I needa talk to you"

Elliot nodded as they sat on the couch. "What's going on, Kathy?"

"I—I'm getting an abortion and I'm dating someone else"

"What?!" Elliot was pissed.

"I'm sorry, Elliot. But I can't raise another child"

"Whatever" Elliot said and stormed out of the house.

"I've gotta find, Liv" he thought as he got in to his car.

**A/N: Let me know what you think!!! Please reviews, but no mean ones!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing only Det. Samantha Sims, Capt. Steve Laxon and the rap victim!!! So please read and review!!! )**

Olivia was at her new job on her first day.

Captain Laxon came out of his office and walked up to Olivia and Samantha.

"Benson, Sims. I have a case for you two. A 16 year old girl by the name of Ebony Thomas, she's at the county hospital waiting for you"

Olivia and Samantha nodded and left to see this young rape victim.

When Olivia and Samantha arrived, they found a scared young short red-headed girl curled up on the bed, crying.

She looked up at the 2 detectives, when she heard them enter the room. "Who are you?"

"I'm detective Samantha Sims and this is my partner Olivia Benson" Sam said showing the young victim her badge.

"Can you tell us what happened, sweetie?" Olivia asked.

Ebony hesitated for a moment, before she finally decided to tell her story.

"I came from school early, cos I wasn't feeling too well, mum was at work, so it was only her boyfriend home. He asked me, why I was home, I told him I was sick, he nodded and said 'ok', so I went in to my room. I've have fallen asleep, cos I woke when he was taking off my pants. I tried to fight him, but he punched me in the face. He was naked from the waist down and the next thing I knew he—he was r-raping me" Ebony said crying.

Olivia walked over to her and gave her a hug. When she had settled down, Olivia stood and said, "You did really well, honey"

Samantha nodded in agreement. "We're gonna pick him up now. What's his name?"

"Paul. Paul Simpson"

Olivia and Samantha nodded.

"Ok, thanks Ebony. We're gonna go question him"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the interrogation room, Samantha nipped off to the ladies' room for a moment, leaving Olivia in there with the prep alone.

"So you like hurting your girlfriend's young 16 year old daughter, you sick bastard?"

That comment angered the tall, muscly man with blonde hair, he grabbed Olivia and smacked her head again the wall, knocking her unconscious. He laughed as he stood over Olivia, "Nah, you look pretty good too, so I will hurt you too, bitch!"

Just as he began to unbuckle Olivia's pants, Capt. Laxon, Samantha and 2 uniformed police officers ran in. The uniformed officers handcuffed and took away Paul, as the Captain rang 911 and Samantha went to Olivia's side.

Olivia was still unconscious, when the EMTs loaded her up into the ambulance and rushed her to the hospital.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in New York, Elliot was sitting in his apartment, staring at the TV, when his mobile phone vibrated to life.

"Stabler"

"Detective Stabler, this is Dr Nicholas Smith from Mercy Hospital (I don't know any hospitals in LA) in Los Angeles, we have a patient by the name of Olivia Benson, who is at present in a coma. Would it be possible for you to get here, ASAP?"

Elliot was in shock, the woman he loved was in a coma. "Yes, of course, I'll catch the next available flight"

"Ok, I will see you then"

Elliot hang up the phone, then called to arrange the next available flight to Los Angeles. He booked the 10:30pm flight, so he ran in to his bedroom and packed a bag before catching a cab to the airport.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia still lay in the hospital bed comatose, her new partner and captain were sitting protectively beside her bed. They were very worried; they were told by the doctor, that if she wakes, she could have some brain damage.

They heard that her old partner from New York, who was named as her next of kin was on his way, they just hoped that he arrived soon, because they found out something else from the doctor, which was obviously that Olivia had no idea about.

**A/N: Please review if you wanna see the next chapter!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanx to the lovely reviewers, I appreciate it!!! **

**I own nothing except, Samantha and Capt. Steve Laxon.**

When Elliot finally arrived, he ran straight in to the hospital and up to the desk on the ICU floor.

"What room is Olivia Benson in?"

"Room 127, sir"

Elliot ran in to the room to see Samantha and Capt. Laxon.

Samantha tried around and faced Elliot. "You must be Elliot Stabler"

Elliot nodded and walked over to them before shaking both their hands.

"How is she?"

Captain stood up and took Elliot over near the door. He took a deep breath before speaking, "Ok, we've been told that she could have some minor brain damage, which could mean just some amnesia. And there was also something else that Olivia obviously didn't know about"

Elliot started pacing around and rubbing his chin before looking back at Steve. "And what would that be?"

Steve sighed and put his hand on Elliot's shoulder.

"She's 4 weeks pregnant"

Elliot's jaw dropped in surprise. "Oh my God, she's having my baby"

Not it was Steve's turn for his jaw to drop in surprise. "You were dating your partner"

Elliot sighed and nodded. "We were partners for about 9 years. I love her"

Steve nodded and then looked at Samantha. "Come on, Sam; let's give Elliot some time with Olivia"

Samantha nodded as she stood, and then left with the captain.

Elliot sat in the chair beside the bed and held on to Olivia's hand.

"Liv, baby, I'm so sorry about what I did; it was a very big mistake. Please forgive me and wake up, if not for me, but for you and the baby. That's right, Liv, you're pregnant, with our baby" Elliot whispered as he caressed the top of Olivia's hand with his thumb.

Elliot must've fallen asleep because the next thing he knew, he heard a low moan and squirming around. He looked up and noticed that Olivia was awake and looking confused and scared.

"Liv, honey, you're ok" Elliot whispered.

Olivia looked at him and smiled. "Hi"

"Hey, what's the last thing you remember, babe?"

"Well before you were talking to me earlier. The ---"

"Wait, you heard what I said earlier?" Elliot asked smiling.

Olivia nodded. "Yeah. So I'm really pregnant, huh?"

Elliot nodded smiling. "Yes, babe. Our baby. So… What is the last thing you remember?"

"Us, making love late in to the night, even though we had work early the next morning. I felt so safe and warm in your arms. Why what day is it now? Where am I?"

"Honey, we're in LA and that was just over a week ago"

Olivia started crying. "Oh my God, what happened to me? I wanna go home to New York"

Elliot gently pulled Olivia in to a hug. "As soon as you are released from here, we're go home, ok? Just get some rest. I'll be back soon" Elliot said then gave her a quick kiss before leaving.

Elliot saw Samantha and the Captain in the waiting room. They walked up to Elliot.

"Well, how is she?" Samantha asked.

Elliot smiled. "She's awake. But—"

Samantha smiled. "That's good"

Elliot put his hand up to stop her. "Hang on, there's a problem"

"And what's that?" Steve asked concerned.

"She won't remember you two"

"Why?" Samantha asked a bit hurt.

"The last thing that she remembers happened just over a week ago in New York"

Samantha and Steve both sighed. They were hurt, but they knew it wasn't Olivia's fault or Elliot's. Elliot was just informing them and Olivia sure as hell didn't ask for it to happen.

"Ok, we've gotta get back to work. Come on, Sam"

Samantha nodded and shook Elliot's hand. "Nice to meet you. Take care of Olivia"

"Yeah, you too and of course I'll take care of Olivia. I'll try to remind her of you and get her to contact you"

"Thanks"

Steve and Elliot then shook hands and exchanged goodbyes and they were gone.

So Elliot went back in to Olivia's room and found her awake.

"I thought I told you to sleep, Liv" Elliot said as he sat down.

Olivia smiled. "I can't sleep"

Elliot took her hand and caressed the top of it with his thumb again. "I'll stay until you fall asleep, babe, how does that sound?"

Olivia nodded and smiled. "Thanks" and she snuggled herself in to the bed to make herself comfortable and before long her breathing evened out and she was fast asleep.

**A/N: Please review! I love reviews!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ok, people this is the last chapter, I know there's a big gap in time, but I wanna close up this story and "Secrets Revealed' will be ending soon too, so I can start on a new story that I have written down ideas for!!! So to the people that have reviews, I'm glad that you enjoyed this story!**

**I don't own Law and Order:SVU**

Elliot was sitting beside Olivia's hospital bed, when she finally woke, the next morning. He held her hand and whispered, "Liv, there's something that I have to tell you, that you've forgotten with the amnesia"

Olivia looked at Elliot confused. "Ok, then"

"3 mornings after we made love, Kathy called me and told me that she was pregnant…. I told you that I was moving home to be with her and the kids and, -----"

"And what?" Olivia asked getting really angry.

"And it was a mistake, I love you too much to live without you" Elliot finally found the courage to tell her his true feelings.

Olivia's anger instantly disappeared and she started crying. "Really?"

Elliot kissed Olivia's hand/ "Yes, Liv, really and truly"

"El, I wanna go home to New York" Olivia demanded out of the blue.

"I know baby, but you still have to stay a few more days"

Olivia sighed. "Fine"

Three days went by before Olivia was finally released from the hospital. Their flight back to New York wasn't until the next morning, so they stayed at Olivia's apartment, which was already packed up for the moving van in the morning.

Elliot and Olivia were sitting on a bench out the back of the apartment building, in each other's arms, watching the sunset.

Olivia had a hand on her belly as she snuggled closer in to Elliot.

"Penny for your thoughts, hun"

Olivia smiled. "I was just thinking, that everything's turning out for the best"

Elliot kissed Olivia on the forehead. "Yeah it is isn't, hun"

8 months had gone by, Elliot had proposed to Olivia and of course she said 'yes' and they were expecting their baby girl in a week or so.

Elliot and Olivia were in the car on the way home from a nice dinner at a flashy Italian restaurant. When Elliot stopped at a red light, Olivia cried out in pain, clutching her lower abdomen.

"Oww!"

"What's wrong, Liv?" Elliot asked as the light turned green and continued to drive.

"My water just broke" Olivia replied in a panicky, pained voice.

"Oh, shit" Elliot panicked as well, as he did an illegal u-turn to go back in the direction of Mercy Hospital.

They were about 2 blocks away, when Olivia clutched on to her lower abdomen again and screamed.

"I gotta push, El. I gotta push!"

"Not yet, Liv. Not yet, we're only 2 blocks away" Elliot said as he sped up.

When the next contraction came, Olivia couldn't fight the urge to push, so she pushed.

"Honey, I said don't push. We'll be there in a minute"

"But I gotta" Olivia managed to get out in a whisper, through the pain.

When they finally arrived at the hospital, Elliot ran in to grab a couple of doctors. "Stay calm, baby, I'll be back in a minute"

"Please hurry"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the front passenger seat, Olivia kept pushing and held her hands down and guided the baby out herself.

The doctors got to the car with a gurney, just as they heard a baby crying from inside the car.

"It sounds like we're a bit late" one doctor said to the other one.

They got to the car and opened the passenger door, to see an exhausted Olivia holding a crying baby girl in her arms.

"Hello Olivia, let's get you and your daughter up to Maternity" Dr Lockhart said as she and the other doctor placed her and the baby on the gurney.

They got Olivia up to Maternity, where they cut the umbilical cord and extracted the placenta.

"Say goodnight to your brand new daughter, folks, we're gonna run some test, get her cleaned up and place her in the nursery for the night, so you can get some rest"

Olivia and Elliot kissed their baby girl goodnight, and then Dr Lockhart left with her.

Once Dr Lockhart left, Elliot sat on the bed beside Olivia as she lay down exhausted.

"So, what's her name, Liv?"

Olivia yawned. "How about Kimberley Alexandra?"

"I like it. Get some rest, babe. I'll go check on baby Kim"

Olivia yawned again. "Night" she whispered before passing out from exhaustion.

Elliot got up and went in to the nursery, just as Dr Lockhart was returning with Kimberley. "So what's the little gorgeous girl's name?"

"Kimberley Alexandra Stabler"

"What a sweet name. Anyway Kimberley weighs in at 7 pounds 1 ounce"

Dr Lockhart explained as she passed the tiny baby over to her father.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia woke alone, a few hours later, and decided to snick in to the nursery, where she found her fiancé rocking their baby daughter to sleep in the rocking chair.

Elliot turned to see Olivia walking in.

"Hey Liv, you decided to snick out of your room" he joked, "doesn't matter, come sit down here" Elliot whispered as he stood and passed Kimberley to her mother.

Olivia sat down in the chair with her precious daughter and began to nurse her as Elliot stood behind her with his hands on his fiancée's shoulders.

"You did a brilliant job, Liv"

"Yeah, it was hard and painful, but so worth it in the end"

They were now one happy family. Something Olivia thought would never happen for her.

**A/N: Well thanx for reading! Please review!!**


End file.
